1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a communication device, a communication method, and a communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device, a communication method, and a communication system for establishing a peer-to-peer (P2P) connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a trademark of Wi-Fi alliance, and denotes a series of techniques which support an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11-based wireless local area network (WLAN) connection, a connection between devices (Wi-Fi P2P), a personal area network (PAN)/LAN/wide area network (WAN) configuration, and so on. Basically, Wi-Fi communication is communication between an access point (AP) which functions to transfer data to the Internet and a terminal, such as a laptop computer or a smart phone, through which a user is provided with a service. To use Wi-Fi, hardware (e.g., a WLAN card) for connecting to a terminal is necessary, and a device driver is required to be installed for an operating system (OS) to recognize the WLAN card. Since the hardware and the device driver are installed by default in portable terminals, such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, etc., users may use Wi-Fi without a particular setting, and a desktop user also may easily install and use the hardware and the device driver. Because Internet or mutual communication is possible without wiring, various devices, such as a game machine, a printer, a TV, etc., support Wi-Fi in recent years, and there is a recent trend toward increasing the number of terminals which support Wi-Fi.
Wi-Fi direct is direct communication between devices having a Wi-Fi function without passing through a Wi-Fi direct AP, which supports a connection between Wi-Fi devices. In Wi-Fi direct, devices mutually determine equipment which will operate as an AP when establishing an initial connection.